New world and New life
by Nokia 7610
Summary: perang dunia shinobi 4 mendampakkan keburukan, tak ada yang selamat lagi. Kecuali 2 keturunan terakhir Uzumaki Namikaze dan Terumi *sorry bad sumarry bro*. Gray Naruto


New World and New Life

Naruto disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Highschool dxd disclaimer : lupa diclaimernya tapi saya tidak mengklaim bahwa, anime highschool dxd punya saya

Rated : M

Pair : Naruto x Mei x (ikuti saja alurnya)

Warning : humor, lemon(diakhir chapter), soft lemon, dan gaje.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read bro

.

.

.

CTAAAAR!

Suara petir terdengar keras disebuah tempat, yang dipenuhi dengan darah, dan juga mayat

Dan terlihat Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah, dengan tubuh dipenuhi luka, berjalan gontai disebuah tanah lapang yang dipenuhi mayat, darah, dan serta banyak sekali kawah.

"apakah ada yang masih hidup?!"tanya pemuda pirang itu sambil berteriak.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki atau Namikaze Naruto, pemuda anak dari pasangan uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, anak yang telah diramalkan membawa perdamaian pada dunia shinobi.

"tolong!, apakah ada yang masih hidup?!, tolong jawab!"Naruto berteriak kembali, Naruto sudah tidak kuat berjalan akhirnya jatuh bersujud.

"hiks, kemana kalian semua, hiks, teman-teman, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku"ucap Naruto dengan lirih disertai tangis, yah, tangis kepedihan.

"uhuk uhuk!"

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar suara batuk.

"uhuk uhuk uhuk!, tolong!"

Naruto segera bangkit dan mulai berlari mencari asal suara tersebut. "hei!, dimana kau?!"tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"uhuk!, aku disini!"

Naruto terus berlari mencari asal suara tersebut, hingga Naruto menemukan sesosok wanita berambut merah maroon berpakaian biru, sedang berbaring ditanah sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdarah

Mata Naruto melebar, ternyata sosok wanita tersebut adalah kage dari kirigakure, a.k.a Mei Terumi.

"Mei-sama"ucap Naruto, dan langsung menghampir Mei yang terluka.

Naruto menatap khawati Mei yang terluka cukup parah, "Mei-sama, apakah anda tidak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto dengan Nada formal.

"y-ya, dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'sama', aku merasa tua jika dipanggil seperti itu, dan juga tidak perlu formal Naruto-kun"balas Mei.

"maafkan aku Mei-sam-eh, Mei-hime"ucap Naruto.

"baiklah, aku ma-uhuk"Mei kembali berbatuk darah.

Naruto mulai panik ketika Mei berbatuk darah, "hime!, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Naruto sambil memegangi pundak Mei.

Mei membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan mengangguk, tapi kemudian kesadaran Mei hilang, alias pingsan

Naruto panik bukan main ketika Mei pingsan, tanpa babibu Naruto langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridal style, tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah.

Naruto berlari, entah kearah mana, terus berlari dan berlari, Naruto menghentikan laju larinya dan hanya berjalan biasa.

Hingga akhirnya, Naruto menemukan sebuah gua yang cukup besar, kemudian Naruto masuk kedalam gua tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto membaringkan Mei yang sedang pingsan ditanah, Naruto hendak keluar goa hendak mencari kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan badan, namun langkah Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar suara desisan.

'ssstttttt'

Ternyata suara desisan tersebut berasal dari Mei, Mei tidur meringkuk seperti orang kedinginan,

Naruto sadar, bahwa baju Mei sudah robek sana-sini, dan sedikit memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuh Mei.

sontak wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, namun desisan Mei semakin keras terdengar.

Naruto yang merasa kasihan kepada Mei, kemudian Naruto membuka jaketnya dan memasangkan pada Mei.

Kruuuyyuk

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang telah berbunyi pertanda ingin diisi(?), oleh suatu benda yang disebut makanan

Kemudian Naruto keluar dari gua tersebut, dan mulai mencari kayu serta makanan untuknya dan Mei.

SKIP TIME BRO

Mei terbangun dari tidur atau pingsannya, Mei perlahan mencoba bangkit, namu rasa sakit semakin terasa ditubuhnya.

Mei baru sadah bahwa Naruto tidak ada didalam gua.

"Na-naruto-kun!, kau dimana?!, ja-jangan tinggalkan aku!, hiks"teriak Mei sambil menangis, karena khawatir Naruto meninggalkannya.

SEMENTARA DISUATU TEMPAT

Naruto sedang asyik-asyiknya memetik buah jambu dipohon jambu yang sedikit roboh.

Merasa buah yang ia petik cukup untuk dirinya bersama Mei, kemudian memasukkan kedalam kaos hitamnya yang ia ikat menjadi kantong, dan mengambil potongan-potongan kayu yang ia kumpulkan.

"Naruto-kun!"

Teriakan tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut, Naruto lupa meninggalkan Mei sendirian dalam gua.

"ya ampun, aku lupa meninggalkan hime sendirian"seru Naruto, kemudian berlari kencang kearah gua yang ia temukan.

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN BRO

Akhirnya Naruto sampai digua dimana ia meninggalkan Mei sendirian, dan tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto langsung masuk kegua tersebut.

Naruto menemukan Mei duduk bersimbuh, sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto menjatuhkan kayu serta buah yang ia petik.

"hime?!, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto dengan nada teriakan, dan sukses membuat Mei terkejut dan mulai berhenti menangis

"Naruto-kun!"

Grep

"hiks, kukira kau meninggalkanku Naruto-kun?!"ucap Mei sambil memeluk Naruto, sementara Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Mei hanya terdiam

Dengan ragu-ragu Naruto memeluk pinggul Mei dengan pelan, perlahan tapi pasti Naruto memeluk pinggul Mei dengan erat.

"ma-maaf hime, bukannya aku meninggalkanmu, tapi kau tadi kedinginan jadi, tadi aku mencari-"

"tidak, tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, asalkan kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian Naruto-kun"ucap Mei memotong perkataan Naruto.

Mei mengeratkan pelukannya, dan membenamkan wajahnya disamping leher Naruto.

Walau tubuh Naruto penuh debu, namun Mei dengan jelas dapat mencium wangi citrus dari tubuh Naruto

Kruuuyyuk

Mei membelakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara dari perutnya, Mei yang mendengar kekehan dari Naruto, otomatis pipinya merona menahan malu.

Mei pun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian membalikan badan, agar Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

Sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh geli."hime, kau lapar ya?, hehehe, lihat aku membawa buah-buahan untuk kita berdua, kau mau hime?"tanya Naruto

Sementara Mei hanya mengangguk, tanpa membalikkan badannya, yah mungkin karena malu

"**gaki...**"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, karena seorang memanggilnya didalam pikirannya, dan suara tersebut terasa familiar

"**gaki kemarilah, kami ada perlu dengan mu gaki**". Suara tersebut kembali menganggilnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : assalamualaikum bro!, haha, akhirnya saya bisa buat fic crossover, saya harus bersabar ketika mozilla saya memuat ulang terus, dan akhirnya bisa juga, tapi ternyata opmin 7.1 dan red Opmin Next saya bisa buat update dan publish

Saya dapat inspirasi ketika membaca fic karya kristoper21-the last, terima kasih atas karyamu author kristoper21.

**untuk fic RESIDENT EVIL 4**, akan update hari kamis.

Dan disini, Naruto gray, tidak memihak siapapun, tidak ada misi mendamaikan 3 fraksi, atau berhubungan dengan kaum-kaum iblis, mungkin sebatas kenal saja

Kenapa Naruto dan Mei begitu dekat, nah tunggu saja chap 2.

Oke sampai jumpa lagi dichapter 2 bro.


End file.
